Embodiments described in this application relate generally to control of power production from distributed current sources such as direct current (DC) power sources.
Recent interest in renewable energy has led to increased research in systems for distributed generation of energy, such as photovoltaic cells (PV), fuel cells and batteries. Various inconsistencies in manufacturing may cause two otherwise identical sources to provide different output characteristics. Similarly, two such sources may react differently to operating conditions, e.g. load and/or environmental conditions, e.g. temperature. In installations, different sources may also experience different environmental conditions, e.g., in solar power installations some panels may be exposed to full sun, while others may be shaded, thereby delivering different power output. In a multiple battery installation, some of the batteries may age differently, thereby delivering different power output.